goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Ringwald
Molly Ringwald is an American actress. Biography Born in Roseville, California, she appeared on stage and on television before having breakout roles in Tempest, Sixteen Candles and The Breakfast Club. Ringwald would go on to have roles in television films such as Since You've Been Gone, The Wives He Forgot and Wishin' and Hopin. She also appeared in The Secret Life of the American Teenager and Riverdale. Singing Ringwald played Kate and Pepper in the Second National Tour of Annie and later appeared as Sally Bowles in Cabaret, Susan in Tick, Tick... Boom! and Charity in Sweet Charity. When she was ten years old, she performed on the jazz album I Wanna Be Loved By You, Disney's patriotic Yankee Doodle Mickey and later released her own jazz album Except Sometimes. Television The Stand (1994) *Amazing Grace (solo) *The Star Spangled Banner The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2011) *Let's Fall in Love (solo) Stage Annie (1978) Kate *It's the Hard Knock Life *It's the Hard Knock Life (reprise) *You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (reprise) *Tomorrow (third reprise) Pepper *It's the Hard Knock Life *It's the Hard Knock Life (reprise) *You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (reprise) *Tomorrow (third reprise) Cabaret (1998) *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Cabaret (solo) *Finale Ultimo Sweet Charity (2006) *You Should See Yourself (solo) *Charity's Soliloquy (solo) *If My Friends Could See Me Now (solo) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) *I'm The Bravest Individual (duet) *Where Am I Going? (solo) *I'm A Brass Band (contains solo lines) Tick, Tick... Boom! (2011) *30/90 (contains solo lines) *Green Green Dress (duet) *Johnny Can't Decide (contains solo lines) *Sunday *Therapy (duet) *Real Life *Sugar (contains solo lines) *See Her Smile *Come to Your Senses (solo) *Louder Than Words Albums I Wanna Be Loved By You (1978) *I Wanna Be Loved By You (solo) *Sister Kate (solo) *A Bird In A Gilded Cage (solo) *He's So Unusual (solo) *Oh, Daddy (solo) *A Hot Time In The Old Town Tonight (solo) *Nobody Knows You When You're Down And Out (solo) *I'd Do Anything For You (solo) *The World's Jazz Crazy (solo) *Get Out And Get Under The Moon (solo) *Cake Walking Babies (solo) Disney's Merry Christmas Carols (1979) *The First Noel (solo) Yankee Doodle Mickey (1980) *This Is My Country (contains solo lines) *God Bless America *The Star Spangled Banner (solo) Except Sometimes (2013) *Sooner Or Later (solo) *I Get Along Without You Very Well (Except Sometimes)(solo) *I Believe In You (solo) *I'll Take Romance (solo) *The Very Thought Of You (solo) *Exactly Like You (solo) *Where Is Love? (solo) *Pick Yourself Up (solo) *Ballad Of The Sad Young Men (solo) *Don't You (Forget About Me)(solo) Gallery iwannabelovedbyyou.jpg|'I Wanna Be Loved By You.' ringwaldannie.jpeg|'Kate' in Annie. disneychristmas.jpg|'Disney's Merry Christmas Carols.' yankeedoodlemickey.jpg|'Yankee Doodle Mickey.' ringwaldstand.jpeg|'Frannie Goldsmith' in The Stand. ringwaldsally.jpeg|'Sally Bowles' in Cabaret. ringwaldcharity.jpeg|'Charity Hope Valentine' in Sweet Charity. ringwaldanniej.jpeg|'Annie Juergens' in The Secret Life of the American Teenager. exceptsometimes.jpeg|'Except Sometimes.' Ringwald, Molly